Bloody Rose Petals
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Seto has always been in love with Yami. All of a sudden Yami gets into a car crash and loses all his memories, will Seto take it as an advantage? [SxYY Prideshipping]
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memories

**Bloody Rose Petals

* * *

**

**Summery: **Seto has always been in love with Yami. All of a sudden Yami gets into a car crash and loses all his memories, will Seto take it as an advantage? SxYY Prideshipping

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sheese! .:sniff:. Don't rub it in!

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Thank you all that have been reading my fics and enjoy Prieshippings. Hope you enjoy this one. Thank you Sweet-Memory36 for editing my fic!

* * *

A normal day it was. Especially for two world-renowned teens. You guessed it. Yami Muoto and Seto Kaiba.

Yami, a tri-colored haired teen. His hair consisting of red, black, and blonde. The tips of his hair red while his bangs were a golden rod blonde and the rest of his hair black, although his blonde bangs went up the black hair like lightning blots. His eyes were a wonderful color of crimson red.

His skills were known as unbeatable. His wonderful talents ranged from the most prestige and high strategy game of Duel Monster to a simple game of Chess. His game skills proved him to be the true King of Games.

Seto Kaiba, a brunet hair teen. His icy blue eyes could pierce anyone. Showing he was always on top and not to bother him.

His younger brother, Mokuba, was his only family. Although he owned a multi billion dollar company, he was always beaten by Yami, who always proved to be an extraordinary opponent and had the equivalent form of brilliance that matched his own intellect.

Now. Let's stop with the interdiction, and begin with how it all happened.

Yami walked down the sidewalk of Domino, Japan. Enjoying the warm day that had been given after the many long hot days before.

He sighed, sticking his tanned hands into his dark jean pockets. He looked around a bit; making sure his long time rival was no where in sight. He was not ready to be bothered by another string of duels that the other would challenge him to.

Yami slipped into the park and sat on a bench under a tree. Watching the small pond where ducks were floating about along with some small ducklings.

And let me tell you. He was _bored_. He knew, sure, that dueling Kaiba would perk him up a bit, he didn't want to go through another duel. He had to unplug his phone because of Seto's constant calls of challenge to him.

But if it wasn't through the phone. It was through letters and e-mails and massages from his workers.

How Seto found him no matter how many times he moved was beyond him.

He sighed seeing the said brunet walk into the park.

"Oh Ammon-Ra no. Please. Spare me and do not let him see me." Yami begged the Egyptian Gods. His own heritage of Egyptian still stood tall with him, even after 5,000 years of being locked away.

Fortunately for him, the gods gave no mercy. Seto spotted Yami and strolled over. A smug smirk played out on his lips seeing his opponent, his hands hanging at the side of his jeans, covered in a grey long sleeved top.

"Yami. I challenge you to a duel!" he called to him.

Yami sighed. "Seto. I no longer wish to duel you. Especially today. I am sick with a cold and was hoping to relive myself by taking a walk." Yami said with a frown. He stood up and started walking the other way, to where another exit/entrance to the park was.

"No! Duel me now!" Seto argued. He never took no for an answer.

Yami shook his head, still walking in the same direction. Seto fallowed until he caught up with the other.

"Duel. Me." Seto urged as them came out onto the streets. Though, deep inside, Seto didn't just want Yami to duel him. Ever since he laid eyes on Yami, separated from Yugi that is, he had been in love with him. Though he killed the thought every time until he caved. And that took many, many months.

"No." Yami said sternly. As he started to cross the street.

Seto stayed close and in step with Yami. "Come on. Just duel me already!"

Yami stopped at the corner, a block away from his small house. "Seto. I said no. And I won't change my mind. Now leave me be. I beg you." Yami darted to his house, fumbled with his keys and opened the door. Once inside he shut it and locked it.

Seto scowled and emotionally, he hurt inside that Yami resented him.

Seto started back towards his own Mansion, not too far away.

* * *

--------------Next Day. Seto's Mansion------------

Seto sat at the table, the news was on, but he was reading the business paper. Only now and then listening to the TV.

Mokuba, his younger brother, on the other hand watched the news, rather then read it. His lively grey eyes watched the screen carefully. He knew that Seto was 76 of the time not paying attention to it, so he had to take it in just in case the CEO missed something.

"_In other news! Famous Duelist, Yami Muoto, got in a car crash yesterday evening."_ The blonde news-woman said.

Seto's eyes glued to the TV.

"_He was apparently driving home after meeting with friends, Yugi Muoto and Joey Wheeler, before getting into a crash with drunk driver Hene Senuque. One of the local pedestrians called nine-one-one and authorities and an ambulance rushed over to the site. Yami was found unconscious while Hene was walking around asking for more beer and claiming he was not. drunk. Doctors said he was lucky. His wounds were deep, but not deadly. We hope the safe heeling of our champion duelist." _she concluded. _"Back to you James!"_

"Did you hear that bro-" Mokuba looked around. Seto was gone.

Seto had rushed down the Domino Hospital where he knew that they would be holding Yami. After getting Yami's room number he dashed down the halls and up the stairs, not wanting to be pushed and closed up by all the sick folk.

As he came up to Yami's room Seto gapped. Through a window, he could see Yami's form lying down on clean white sheets. His left cheek was patched up with a cloth. Red and pink showed he was still bleeding a bit. There was a bandage covering his forehead as well. IVs and heart monitors and such were around him. Monitoring every heart beat and every breath he took.

Seto entered the room quietly and sat in a chair next to Yami after closing the curtains.

Seto stroked Yami's cheek very lightly.

Yami groaned in pain and Seto yanked his hand away. Yami's eyes opened up a bit to show dull crimson eyes. He blinked a couple of times and he looked around the room. His eyes falling on Seto.

"Who are you?"

* * *

-------Several days later-----

Seto had become accustomed to going to Domino Hospital to visit his short memory rival.

He learned that during the crash, Yami hit his head where his memory of people and places had demised. He didn't even know who he was. Seto found it amusing.

Seto smirked to himself as he stared out the window of his office of the top floor of Kaiba Corp. He was planning on taking Yami home. If he was correct. Yugi and Joey didn't know about the crash. They and his other friends had gone on a trip, but Yami refused to go because of his bad cold. No matter how much they asked him to go. That is why Yami got in the crash. He was on his way home from the air port.

Seto walked down the halls of Kaiba Corp after putting away some of his work. He slipped into his sleek black limo and smirked o himself again. He had planned on using Yami's vulnerability for his own love. And oh how he loved Yami.

Seto, three days before, had told his maids, chefs, and butlers, and Mokuba, to treat him as if he had lived there for years and to let him believe that he was Seto's boyfriend. Of course. Seto's love of Yami was open at the Kaiba mansion. Although no one paid no heed to it in fear of losing their jobs.

He quickly strode over to the elevator and down the clean white halls to Yami's room. When he walked in he saw Yami staring out the window in a lost daze. For several days, Seto had told Yami about him. How he was a great duelist and that they both were lovers and that they were dating and such.

Yami, who was lost, believed every word.

Seto walked up to Yami and placed his hands on Yami's slim shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready love?" Seto asked in a sweet tone.

Yami nodded and smiled at Seto. Truthfully, he had felt feeling for the tall brunet since he first saw him. He didn't understand what it was until Seto told him that they had been dating, but he got in a car crash coming back from a store or something.

Yami took Seto's hand in his own and smiled as Seto led him to a wheel chair. Yami's face scrunched up. "Do I _have_ to take a wheel chair? I have legs you know." he stated.

Seto chuckled. "But you have to. Plus. We can play a game with it later at the mansion." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow but sat in the wheel chair he had dubbed the baka, demon, ass eating chair. Seto of course laughed at the statement.

As Yami and Seto left the hospital Yami looked around in awe. Looking at taking in every around him. Not knowing where you are for a while, and only know one hospital room did get boring.

Yami and Seto slipped into the black limo and started off towards the Kaiba Mansion.

Yami sighed getting an odd gut feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazed outside the window. He felt Seto's arm around his waist and leaned his back against the other's shoulder. Questions of what he didn't remember bounced around in his head. He wondered about every one and if any one would think him to be helpless at his state.

He sighed again.

_I wonder who my friends and family ... other then knew about Seto and his brother, Mokuba; I know nothing of who any one is. And I'm still a bit nervous about the idea of having Seto as a boyfriend. Was I a selfish guy who only cares about money? Or am I someone who just fell in love with him? _Yami thought as he looked up at Seto and blinked before looking out the window. _I wish I could answer my questions..._

Seto had caught a glimpse of Yami look at him and then look away. He smirked a small smirk and cupped Yami's chin. He quickly shifted in his seat and kissed Yami.

Yami blinked and blushed a bright red but went along with it. I mean, he was told they dated, so shouldn't he be doing this?

* * *

**BE Dragon: **That is all for now! I just barely found this after maybe a month or so. Decided it was time I put it up. Review PLEASE? .:puppy eyes:. 


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Bloody Rose Petals

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**BE Dragon: **Hey, I said I would update every fic and I meant it! I hope all these updates make up for those many months I have not updated!

Do not expect any updates from me in May, unless I have the time to. I'm going to Quizilla to finish up the three stories I left and start up one more.

But upside! After May and the rest of April, I will be pretty much free to update to all your reading heart's content! And my writing heart's content! Enjoy!

* * *

_Yami's crimson red eyes opened to see no other then Seto Kaiba standing in front of him in black pants, a black turtle neck and grey and red trench coat. "Prepare Yami! I _will_ beat you this time!" he called to Yami, drawing a brown card with black oval from a deck with similar backs. Seto smirked, seemingly confident in what he was about to do. "Sacrifice my three monsters and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he yelled as three different monsters that stood in front of him disappeared and a large blue and white dragon appeared._

_Yami gasped. _Is this a nightmare? _His mind screamed as the dragon leaned forward with stared him down with piercing azure eyes as he roared. Yami took a step back as he looked at the cards in his hand._

"_Blue Eyes! Attack!" Seto commanded. _

_The said Dragon leaned its head back as it gathered energy into his mouth._

"_Not so fast Kaiba! I activate, Dark Hole!" Yami yelled. He blinked to himself as he activated said card. _How did I know that was there?

_A large black and dark violet cloud appeared over the field and sucked in all their monsters just before the attack. _

_Seto stared wide eyed. "No! My Blue Eyes!"_

_For some reason, Yami smirked to himself and played a card. "Now. I summon, Dark Magician with Monster Reborn!"_

_A swirl of colorful white spots appeared before they burst apart to reveal a man with long purple hair and dressed in armor of purple, along with a violet staff with a green orb. _

"_Now. Dark Magician. Attack!" Yami now commanded._

_Said Dark Magician did as told, raising his staff and aiming it at Kaiba, who stood defenseless, before he let out a black beam._

_Yami watched as Seto's life points dropped to zero._

"_Congrats Yami!" he heard his name being called. Yami turned in time to see a smaller version of himself walk up to him with a smile. Large amethyst eyes soft and warm._

"_Yeah! Good job buddy! You totally kicked money boy's ass!" another said, this time a blonde with amber eyes._

"_Mmhmm!" agreed a girl, hair short and chestnut brown, sapphire eyes also warm._

"_Yeah! Totally!" this time, it was a brunet guy with hair that pointed at the tip, brown eyes glimmered._

_Yami stared with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he whispered._

_The look alike blinked. "Yami, we are your friends... don't you remember?"_

"_I can't, I can't remember you.."_

_Slowly the small group disappeared from Yami as he reached out to them. "Wait! Come back! Come Back!"

* * *

_

"COME BACK!" Yami jolted awake, sitting up as his crimson eyes scanned the bedroom. He panted as he placed a hand over his fast beating heart. "It was just... just a dream." he whispered, trying to gain his even breath back.

"Hmm?"

Yami blinked as he looked over his left shoulder to the now awake Seto.

Kaiba looked at him with tired azure eyes. "Yami? What is it? Don't you know what time it is?" he muttered. No, Kaiba wasn't a good person to be with if you woke him up in the middle of the night.

Yami blinked. "I'm sorry. I-I just had a nightmare."

"Well then keep it at that and go back to sleep." Seto said, laying back down. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" he said now in a soft tone.

Yami nodded, giving the other a soft smile. "Okay." sighing, he lay back down and turned to his side, staring at the clock.

12:36 am.

* * *

Yami watched as Seto got ready for work, slipping on some black pants and a dress shirt along with black socks and shoes. "I have a meeting till twelve. No later, no earlier. Drop by and we will go out for lunch, and we can talk about your dream, okay?"

Yami nodded as Seto fiddled with his dark blue tie in the floor length mirror. "Oh come here." Yami said, giving a gesture that Seto walk over.

Kaiba said an eyebrow but did as told, and watched as Yami did his tie for him. "Did I used to do this every time you got ready?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Seto racked his brain for an answer. "Umm. Every now and then." he said, azure eyes watching crimson eyes as Yami played with the end of his tie. Smirking to himself, he kissed Yami's forehead and straightened up. "I have to go now. I'll see you at lunch." he said, picking up his steel suitcase and walking out the bedroom door.

Yami just nodded and watched him leave. He looked around the room a bit before going into the large walk in closet. He found his side and pulled out some blue jeans and a black tank top. He changed out of his black pajamas and slipped into said cloths before putting on some socks and sneakers. Quietly he walked out of the room and wondered about the large mansion.

He had only been there a week or two. And every time Seto left, he would wonder around.

As he went down the halls he marveled at the beautiful art work and decor, as well as the view that some of the windows showed.

He smiled to himself as he came up to the library room. The room was large and had two walls converted into shelves that held books of different kinds. A comfy seating area was in the middle, consisting of two side tables, a light tan colored couch and chair to match, and a coffee table.

Yami looked at the books as he passed, fingers sliding over the side of the books as he walked past. He blinked as he came across a photo album. Carefully, he pulled out the album and shifted the book next to it so it slanted and he could find that spot again.

He walked over to the seating area and sat down on the chair as he looked at the cover. The cover was a brown leather. Gold designs bordered it and under a little square was written in cursive: _My Rose_

In the little square was himself, leaning forward slightly, reading a book. Yami blinked noticing that he didn't look like he even noticed that he was being taken a picture of. He opened up the album to the first page and saw three pictures.

The first one was of himself dressed in blue pants and a black tank top, walking along side with the girl in his dream.

The second had him and the blonde, the look alike, and the brunet guys from his dream at a pool. They were laughing at something while the blonde pouted in annoyance.

The last one was of himself alone, standing at a bus stop in the rain, holding up and umbrella for an old lady while she dug through her purse.

The pictures continued on, but as he went further he started to narrow his eyes. "Why aren't you in any of these pictures Seto?"

Yami sighed as he leaned back. "I'll ask Seto at lunch.."

* * *

Yami slipped out of the sleek black limo, putting on a cap to hide his spiky hair and sunglasses to cover his eyes, as instructed by Seto.

"_They are to keep the press from hunting you down. And putting embarrassing things up about you."_ Seto had told him.

He smiled kindly as the chauffeur lead him into the tall building with a large KC sign on it. The tall chauffeur walked him to the front desk and tapped it, making the brunet woman look up from a note she was taking. Pushing the hold button on the phone she smiled a fake smile at them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"A guest of Mr. Kaiba's is here to see him." said the chauffeur calmly.

The woman nodded as she pushed another button on the phone and brought the phone to her ear. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba? Your... guest is here– um, yes sir." she turned her attention back to Yami and the chauffeur. "You can go up. Top floor, turn to your left coming out, and then left again, last door down the hall." she instructed.

Yami nodded and thanked the woman and chauffeur as the woman went back to her work and the chauffeur went back to the limo.

Quietly, he went up the elevator and up to the top floor, clutching his backpack's straps as the door opened at the top floor. He walked down the long hallway and turned left as told before he came up to two oak double doors.

Timidly, he knocked and heard Seto's gruff reply saying 'come in' before the tapping of keys picked up. Opening the door just enough to slip through, Yami went in and walked up the dark stained oak desk that Seto sat at.

Kaiba looked up from his work and allowed a small smile to grace his features.

Yami smiled back, becoming relaxed. "Ready for lunch?" he asked.

Nodding, Kaiba shut his laptop after saving what he had been working on. Standing up and leading Yami out to where the limo waited for them.

As they slipped into the car Yami opened his backpack. "Seto... I wanted to ask you something." he said softly.

Icy blue eyes gazed down at Yami. "What is it?"

Yami pulled out the leather album and started to flop trough the glossy pages. "None of these have pictures with me _and you_." he said with a hint of confusion. "And none of them seemed to be taken with my permission, or my noticing." he stated pointing out several pictures with areas where the leafs and bark of trees and bushes as well as the stone of buildings. "Why is that Seto?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. _Oh crap! How am I supposed to get out of this? _He thought.

"Umm..."

"Seto?"

Closing his eyes, Kaiba thought a few moments. "The reason is because... before you hated me but I still loved you, so I kept an album of your pictures. But when you excepted my invitation to go out, we both fell in love, me more again, and since then we have been going out." he opened his eyes. "I forgot I still had the album." he 'confessed'.

Crimson eyes blinked and the beholder took in the information. "Oh." he said. "You should have continued it... but with pictures with both of us in it." he said softly, slowly flipping though the pictures.

Seto sighed, glad Yami fell for it. "Yes, yes I should've."

* * *

After eating lunch at a Chinese restaurant, Seto and Yami, whom was still wearing his cap, walked along the up town area of Domino. The wind blew softly, now and then blowing off a gust of wind.

Yami marveled at all the small shops on the street, eyes gazing at each item in the windows, Kaiba at his side. "Oh Seto, look! A game shop!" Yami said, highly amused at the posters of the kinds of games they had inside. "Didn't you say I loved to play games?" he said entering.

Kaiba snorted, but smirked none the less, he looked to his right and his eyes grew wide. "Oh no!" The sign read: Kame Game Shop.

Quickly, Seto entered and immediately noticed Yami, who was kneeling down looking at some puzzles. "Umm, Yami-koi, maybe we should go."

"Why?" Yami asked, turning his attention from the games to his 'boyfriend'.

"Well... er..."

"I know, I can't find him either, Anzu. Maybe we'll call the hospital later." Seto heard a familiar voice drawing close.

"Oh God," quickly, Seto grabbed Yami's wrist and started pulling him out of the shop. "Come on koi, lets go somewhere else."

"Hello? Seto?"

Seto froze.

Yami looked over his shoulder, then back at Seto.

"Y-Yami?"

Now he looked at the other. He gasped seeing the look–alike from his dream.

Yami stared Seto straight in the eye and whispered harshly, "Seto, how does he know us? Who is he? Why does he seem familiar? Why does this whole place seem familiar?"

"What? Who? Him? No, this is my– er– cousin and uuh this is their store, lets go!" Seto answered quickly as he threw the door open and dashed out with Yami.

"Seto! STOP!" the other yelled as Kaiba ran with Yami stumbling next to him. "Yami!"

Yami took a quick glance behind him before the limo pulled up next to Kaiba and Yami who were still running. "Get in!" Seto yelled, pushing Yami in and shutting the door. "To the mansion. Hurry!"

The driver did as told and sped off as the other panted.

"What? What is going on?"

**

* * *

**

**BE Dragon:** Oooh Seto is in for it now! See guys, I find that I only write my best when I am falling asleep and it is already past midnight. Lol. Well I'm tired. Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Chow!


End file.
